


Goddess

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Series: Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked:  Eep! I just saw you like Soulmate AU’s!! Would you be able to do a soulmate AU for madara and Hashirama? The soulmate AU where they have the first things they say when they meet each other??? I really feel like Hashiramas will be pure weird and random; it saying something along the lines of ‘well that could’ve gone worse, it could’ve been both my eyebrows’ just something proper random 😂😂😂 bonus points if Madaras be all swear words ahahha
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Reader
Series: Soulmates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706728
Kudos: 35





	Goddess

The Konoha founder was a man with a great heart and a great love for all and everyone, even the strangers and the stranger ones. Unable to turn his back away from all that needed his help it was thus not a strange sight to see him tumble off a cliff, his arms wrapped around your head to protect it from whatever rubble there laid beneath.

Luckily, Hashirama was also a well-trained ninja, so while the landing was rough he could make sure that the two of you weren’t harmed. Channeling his chakra to set himself off against the side of the cliff the man launched the two of you into the grassfield not too far away, rolling into the greenery before coming to a stop.

He would have asked you if you were alright, but the way you clambered up from the ground and started to dust yourself off signalled that you were more than alright. Just annoyed.

“This mortal body is a serious liability,” you huffed, rubbing the back of your head before looking down at the still flabbergasted man sitting next to you. Stretching out a hand you smiled down at the man, the sun shining from behind you giving you an ethereal look.

“Are you alright?” you questioned, wondering why the male was gaping like a fish out of the water.

“Are you a deity of some kind?” the man threw out instead, startling you with both the sheer volume of his voice as well as the line itself.

A puff of air escapes through your nose, followed by a giggle erupting from your chest, flowing over your lips as you hiccuped at the strangeness of the conversation.

“No, I’m [Name], your soulmate,” you introduced yourself instead.


End file.
